Breaking Twilight
by dearxoxo
Summary: Skye and Fitz go to the movies and get a wee bit carried away. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. And I don't own the Twilight series either.

* * *

A/N: First fic ever. :)

* * *

"Please?"

Skye sat hugging the backrest on the chair, opposite the team's resident engineer. He was tinkering with one of the DWARFS.

"Please?" She repeated.

Fitz looked up from what he was doing to see Skye looking straight into his eyes, wearing that pleading puppy-dog look.

Fitz let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't want to go movie-watching, Skye."

-0-

Skye was bored. The rest of the team was out on mission and they left Fitz and her to babysit the BUS. They've been away for 4 hours already and she just got word from AC and the team that they wouldn't be back for at least another 3 hours. It's been a while since they've been on the ground this long. Most of the time, they just stocked-up on supplies and left. She wanted badly to watch a movie. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd set foot in a cinema.

But she didn't want to go alone so she was trying her best to convince Fitz. She's done everything _kindly_. She'd pulled the puppy-dog-eyes/puss-in-boots-look on him but he still wouldn't budge.

It's not like she was asking him on a date. Goodness knows she had another teammate in mind whom she'd definitely want to watch a movie with...well be on a date with, actually, BUT, as he was out on mission...

She took a deep breath and crossed her arms in front of her. So he wants to do this the hard way. Fine.

"If you don't go to the darned cinema with me, I swear, I will TELL."

"Tell what?" Fitz said, still not looking up from the bot.

"Tell Simmons." She says with a smirk.

"Tell Simmons what?..." He said, trying to be nonchalant but Skye saw his cheeks flustered and gave herself a pat on the back. Fitz was so easy to crack.

"That you like her." She said, a wide grin spreading on her face.

-0-

"You don't know how much this is making me happy!" Skye said as dragged Fitz towards the cinema.

She felt a little guilty for putting him on the spot like that but, well...the engineer's crush on his best friend was just plain obvious she didn't understand how Simmons could be totally oblivious to it. Must be the familiarity...

Skye has never had much experience with friendships. There was the gang she joined just after leaving the orphanage when she was 16, and then some drinking buddies when she was 20; and then there was Miles and the Rising Tide. She's never had real friends before. Never had anyone to really know her...well maybe Miles, but that was because they were already very physical with each other she figured it wouldn't hurt to open up even more. She could use a confidante.

FitzSimmons on the other hand...She had always wondered what was up with those two. She knew they were best friends but after the Chitauri virus incident, she noticed something change in Fitz. He was more protective of Simmons; always looking out for her when they went to missions. And when they were in the lab she often catches him staring at Simmons. He caught her looking at him while he was staring at Simmons once and he turned beet red and abruptly turned his back on her. Skye smiled a little at the memory. He was so in love with his best friend it's adorable how he thinks he could get away with it without anyone knowing. _Ha._

"What are we watching anyway?" Fitz suddenly asked, breaking Skye out of her reverie. They were already in line at the ticket booth.

"Breaking Dawn 2."

She saw online that the nearest cinema had a throwback thing going on and she wasn't really interested on the new movies being shown so she decided to just watch that. Besides..."Edward Cullen is a Babe." she added.

"NO. FREAKING. WAY." Fitz shouted, earning them a look from other movie-goers.

"There is NO WAY that you are going to make me watch that stupid movie!", he yelled. He was about to turn around and leave when Skye pulled him back by the collar of his jacket.

"Nope. You are not going to ditch me, not unless you want me to tell you-know-who about you-know-what." She threatened.

He looked at her incredulously and Skye could tell he was trying to way his options. She smirked at him. She could practically see the cogs working in his brain.

Skye heard him curse under his breath. "FINE." He said. "But you're paying."

-0-

There weren't a lot of people inside the cinema. Most (okay, maybe all, except for them), were couples and she'd seen a few shadows stirring at the darkest, coldest corners of the cinema. She glanced at Fitz and saw that his eyes shifted in discomfort. Or maybe in embarrassment. Maybe he's never been in a cinema with a girl before. Well, other than Simmons. His shoulders were rigid and he wore the expression that said he was disgusted or annoyed or nervous or all that.

Skye took seats at the center; she liked having a full view of everything. She settled down in her seat and felt Fitz do the same beside her. He reached out for some popcorn and she swatted his hand away.

"Seriously?" she whispered. "BEFORE they even turn off all the lights?"

Fitz gave her a deadpanned look and just took the box of popcorn from her.

"Fine." she said just as the lights dimmed and the movie started to roll.

-0-

Maybe it was the dimmed lights. Or the coldness of the cinema. Or the entire feel of the movie, it was a romance film after all, but Skye found herself leaning towards Fitz and she felt him doing the same. She found herself trying to concentrate hard on the movie, and trying to ignore the weird feeling at the pit of her stomach and the way she felt her cheeks flush when they both reached in to get popcorn at the same time and their fingers brushed a little.

She looked at him and saw him looking at her with a strange expression on his face. He was smirking.

_Whatever was he thinking?..._

She turned away from him and started back hard at the screen. She was watching a movie in a cinema house finally, and she was going to enjoy it. To hell with Fitz and his curly brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes...

_Wait, what?_ What was she thinking? She put her hands to her cheeks and let out a deep breath. Luckily, the scene was that of the Cullens and company facing the Volturi in the snow. At least she had a perfectly reasonable reason to be a little...well, tense.

Fitz turned to look at her when he heard her sigh. He had a bemused smile on his face his eyebrows raised as though thinking, "Seriously?"

She put her hands down and stuck her tongue out at him and turned her attention back on the screen. She was still trying to compose herself when she felt Fitz lean towards her and slide his hand to hers.

She froze.

Her skin was tingling where he was touching her and she felt him lock their hands. She didn't dare look at him and fixed her eyes on the screen. Her whole body was reacting hyperactively to this contact between them, she could hear her heart thudding in her chest and that tingling in her stomach.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but didn't let go of his hand. She could. She could easily pull her hand away from his and shift her whole body to the other side, lean as far away from him as possible. She didn't. Somehow, could barely understand what was happening in the story. She crossed her legs on her seat, tucking them beneath her, and leaned forward to try to make sense of what was happening in the movie.

So the two vampire groups - somehow she'd forgotten their names - were facing each other off on the icy field and the little vampire family was talking with the cloaked ones in the middle. She'd read the book (she used to hang out in the library a lot especially during winter. She could count on it to have heater). She knew what was going to happen and watched intently to see if it was just as she had imagined it would go (you know, boring, best (sarcasm) no fight scene in the whole literature-dom). All the while, she could hear her heart hammering in her chest and there was still this odd tingling at the pit of her stomach which she suspected had nothing to do with the movie and had everything to do with the hand holding hers. They were linked in the most intimate way, finger to finger. His fingers were rough, calloused, possibly from all the tinkering with machines he does in the lab. Warm too. His hand was bigger than hers and it wrapped comfortably around hers.

She felt the heat creep up her face.

Both of them weren't moving. She peeked at him at from the side, trying to see how he was reacting to this physical connection they were having. She thought he looked a bit tense. His body rigid, shoulders stiff and back oddly straightened (and she knew he usually slouched). She tried to focus again on the movie. There was a fight scene.

_Wait. There was a fight scene?_

She hated the damned book for precisely the non-existence of the scene that was currently playing out before her. How the hell did that happen? For a moment she forgot about the fact that she was holding Leopold Fitz' hand and immersed herself in the movie. She straightened her back and leaned forward even further, brows furrowed in concentration.

_That can't be happening. No, that has to be a dream sequence or something. Maybe it had to do with Alice?_

And then the fight ended and she heard Alice say "That. that is your future." indicating that the whole fight scene was merely a vision.

"HA! I knew it! I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed not bothered by the glares the other movie goers were giving her. _What? It's a friggin' throwback._

"I knew it!" She repeated grinning at Fitz. It was the first time she looked at him since they held hands and he had this amused grin on his face, cheeks blushing red and slightly raising their linked hands. She chose to ignore this and just turned her attention back to the screen, still not letting go.

It's been a while since she'd been this close with anyone. Besides it was just holding hands and they were friends anyway. Friends could hold hands, right? There wasn't any rule against it. Was there?

They were silent until the movie ended. When the lights went on, they both stood up, hands still linked and started walking out the cinema. They were silent the whole time. Finally they were outside. they casually let go and she put her hands inside her jacket pocket. From the corner of her eye, she saw him do the same.

They continued to walk in silence in the general direction of the exit.

"Are you hungry?" She heard him ask.

"No. You?"

"Yes, but I think the others would be back by now."

"Maybe let's just order takeout?", she suggested.

"Right. Takeout. Good idea." he replied.

"Okay."

The nearest fast food to them was a McDonalds so they went there, got their order and drove back to the Bus. No one spoke on the way back.

The rest of the team were home. It was Simmons who the first saw when they got in.

"So, how was the movie?" She asked brightly.

"It was - "

"-weird.", he said.

"-interesting.", she said at the same time.

They looked at each other let out a laugh and went about their own work. Fitz followed Simmons to their lab and she went up to look for her S.O.

It was indeed, an interestingly weird movie.

* * *

A/N: So there. My first fanfic ever. It's something I've been playing with in my head for quite some time now.

Just to be clear...I'm in the FitzSimmons ship (ALL THE WAY NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IN SEASON TWO BECAUSE HONESTLY THAT SEASON ONE FINALE JUST LEFT ME IN A WRECK AND...) Okay. Breathe.

I just think it's cute to have Skye and Fitz have a moment but they're still sure who they like on the team. Haha. Yeah I ship Skye and Ward a bit. Just a bit. :)

Oh and why Breaking Dawn? It's sappy. Hahaha. :) I'm thinking maybe it could be Skye's guilty pleasure? Maybe?

More fics to come hopefully. I'd appreciate a review. Ciao! :)


End file.
